order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
V364 Carinae
Information About VTC364 V364 Carinae's Profile Warrior Name: V364 Carinae Civilian Name: Linwë Isilrá Age: Ageless (Looks 20) Race: Elf Class: Duel Wielder Warrior. Eye Colour (Warrior Form): Deepest Blue This is an illusion bond, just a spell, the eyes in her warrior form is suppose to paralyze enemies with her stare Eye Colour (Civilian Form): Leaf Green Zodiac Sign: Gemini (Western) Dog (Chinese) Friends: Messier 30 (Luciana Pavic) Family: Linwë left her family on her home planet near the VTC364 star, she had came to the sisterhood to help out the Order of Sloan, having leaving her family and her planet, her attitude had gone sour towards others, but only one who manged to get beneath all her arrogance and rudeness was a healer named Messier 30, her civilian name is Luciana, but besides being polar opposites. Healer and warrior made a great team. Even if those two argued a lot constantly but secretly Linwë looks up to Messier 30 and respects her even if she doesn't tell her personally. Hobbies: practicing with her swords/abilities. Dream: To become a powerful swordsman, Likes... Colors: reds, greens, yellows, oranges. Season: Autumn Weather: Any type of weather Foods: any type of fruit and vegetables. Actions/Personalities: strength, courage, honourable actions, protecting others, loyal Dislikes... Colors: pinks, blacks, Season: she doesn't have a dislike for any season. Weather: weather that her superiors tell her not to practice in. Foods: Meats. Linwë is a vegetarian Actions/Personalities: injustice actions, cowardliness, killing for fun, betrayal Has Trouble With: Her Attitude Personality... Positive: Protective, admirable, honourable, confident, faithful, honest, loyal. Neutral: Determined, mystical, physical, level headed. Negative: Arrogant, rude, aggressive, angry, blunt, difficult. Magical Powers: Meteor Explosion: she lifts up her hands and calls forth a meteor and smashes it down on the enemy as she brings her hands down quickly. Supernovae Burst: shes slap her hands together in front of her and waves them out sending an arc of destructive power in front of her sending enemies flying, before watching them crumble to ash. Crater Crash: she jumps into the air, using her strength and her energy into the jump slamming down, sending her two swords into the ground, sending a magical sonic wave blowing enemies away setting them on fire also. Magical Stare: Having her eyes the deepest bight blue in her warrior form, it has the power to paralyze enemies, this gives her advantage over them, allowing her to strike at them quickly. For this too work the enemy needs to stare into her eyes directly before the spell takes affect. Bulwark: A special spell that allows the user to sacrifice her own life essence to save another in battle, placing a impenetrable shield around the one she is protecting. ' Melee Attacks:' Aura Slicer: She uses this ability to slice through magical shields to attack at the enemy directly, having her swords imbued with elven magics, the blade never dulls when she slices through the strongest magical shields. Whirling Blades: A sharp magical aura surrounds her as she pushes her swords forward in front of her, as she spins a frontal cone slashing at anything that is front of her including enemies, leaving a devastating destruction in her wake. VTC Star Slash: Kinda like skyward slash in the Legend of Zelda games, Weapon: Elven Made Swords. Background: Linwë didn't come from planet earth, she came from near the star V364 Carinae, hence why and how she got her warrior name. she is the only warrior on her planet and leader of the guards who has powerful magical powers, the King and Queen who rules over the planet does have extend to powers but Linwë has a rare talent with her swords and melee weapons, Linwë came to join the Order of Sloan after an ice witch attacked her star home planet after she protected it from the black ice she was ordered to leave the planet to help the group of woman dedicated to protecting the universe when she had left and arrived at the home of the sisterhood, her attitude became cold, angry and arrogant. No one wanted to team up with her except one woman, who Linwë though she was weak. judging her because she did have power to fight back or had any melee powers like she had. Linwë scoffed at the idea of teaming up with this weak warrior. So Linwë went on a mission on her own which got her badly injured because of her rudeness and her attitude no one came to her rescue but one warrior came to her side, smiling softly the female in purple who's eyes were like the purple stars Linwë had seen was confused Linwë spoke to her "but why?" the woman spoke "because we are the Sisterhood, we must stick together, the others were ashamed they brushed you off when you were in trouble, I came because I know what it feels like to be homesick, perhaps if you give me a chance I can show you, I am strong in my own way" Linwë felt stronger after she was healed but she could see the woman was feeling weak "I see, thats the price for healing, transferring pain to yourself, from others a great burden to bare, my name is V364 Carinae" the woman in purple smiled "I am Messier 30, I protect the object called M30 or as you guessed it Messier30," Linwë gripped M30's hand to help herself up and together as warrior and healer helped each other to finish Linwë's mission beating one of the minor enemies threatening the universe. To this day Linwë looks up to M30 even though she doesn't personally say it because she still having attitude problems but V364 Carinae is learning to be a lot nicer to everyone with the Order of Sloan. Category:Variable-Type_Carinae